Hecate's plea for help
by SeahorseSilhouette
Summary: With Voldemort on the loose Hecate realizes her wizarding community is in danger. What will happen when Percy, Thalia, and Nico go to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter, the boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! So this is my second fanfic and I'm very excited about it. I'm not abandoning my other story, but it won't be updated as often. I'm not sure how often this story will be updated either. I'm hoping at least once a week. Well anyways, here it is!**

* * *

"You can't just expect me to send my child to help your silly group of humans!" Zeus said to Hecate.

All 12 Gods and Goddesses sat in the throne room of Olympus for an emergency meeting called by Hecate. Hades joined them. Normally Hades wasn't allowed to be in Olympus except for the winter solstice, but Hecate had convinced Zeus that he needed to be there.

"This isn't just a small group!" Hecate snapped. "This is thousands of peoples lives on the line! If you think that would go unnoticed in the muggle world then you are crazy!" Zeus' stern eyes looked down at her as he sat at his throne. "My apologies, Lord Zeus." Hecate said quietly.

"First of all, this group of humans was never meant to exist in the first place! You just blessed them out of spite when you and Athena got in a fight about your powers! Then you side with the Titans in the second Titan war, how can you expect us to give them assistance after all that. I think we should just let most of them die." There were murmurs of agreement all throughout the throne room.

"I, for one would like Voldemort dead." Hades piped in. All the murmuring came to a stop as silence washed over everyone.

Zeus had a look of amusement on his face, Hades' opinion didn't really matter to anyone, "And why is that?"

"Do you know the amount of paperwork Voldemort has caused me? Trying to cheat death, not once, but SEVEN times! Do you know how stressful that is?" Hades complained. "Unless you want to help me deal with all the paperwork then you'll give assistance to Harry Potter in defeating him."

Hecate smiled smugly, having one of the 'Big Three' on your side never hurt. Even if most of the other gods hated him. "So, Lord Hades, I'm assuming you'll be sending your son, Nico to help then?"

Hades looked appalled, "Wait, you expect me to send Nico? As much as I hate to admit it, Nico has worked very hard and deserves a well earned break with his friends."

Aphrodite laughed, "Friends?"

Hades glared at the beautiful Goddess as Hecate spoke up again, "Then maybe your daughter, Hazel? She is quite skilled. Also she is one of the seven."

For a split second his grecian style silky robes changed into a dark suit. A look of sorrow cast over his face. "I don't think that is very smart, she just lost Frank." Who knew the god of the underworld could feel sorry for someone.

"Well then Nico will have to go, and I was thinking a child of both Poseidon and Zeus too. Perseus and Thalia."

"Not all of us agreed!" Growled Zeus.

Artemis added, "You can't just take away my lieutenant!"

Poseidon who had been fairly quiet during the meeting cleared his throat and all the Olympians turned to face him. "If the wizarding world is in danger then we must help." His voice was calm and clear. "My son, Perseus will go."

Hades sighed, "I guess I'll send Nico then. He won't be happy about it."

All of the Olympians eye's turned to Zeus who looked anything less than pleased about what was happening before him. He knew that he would have to give in and make Thalia go if Poseidon and Hades were sending their own kids. Even though he was King of Olympus he knew the that all the other gods and goddesses would frown upon him not sending his daughter. "My daughter, Thalia will accompany them."

Artemis glared daggers at him, but Zeus pretended he didn't notice.

A small smile had crept onto her face. "Thank you, my lords," Hecate said as she bowed. , "I shall visit Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and inform Chiron of their duty." With that she turned around to exit the throne room.

Athena had watched Hecate plead for help and something about it just seemed off about it to her. "Lady Hecate," Athena called out as she was leaving, "My daughter Annabeth will want to join the three. Do not let her under any circumstances. I do not trust these wizards and I don't want Annabeth anywhere near them."

Hecate nodded. "Of course," She said curtly. As she turned away from the rest of the gods her small smile started getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

"I don't like this." Chiron told Mr. D as they played a game of pinochle with a few of the satyrs, including Grover. It was a warm summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Hecate had just been there a few minutes ago and explained the task that was given to Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"I completely agree... After all they've been through, especially Percy." Grover said.

Mr. D huffed. "Good luck getting those brats out of it. Three of the most powerful gods issued this task for them."

"Chiron, please let me go with him. I'm still Percy's protector." Grover pleaded with the centaur. There was a hint of pride in his voice, not just any satyr could say that they were protector to one of the most powerful demigods ever. Well at least in Grover's opinion.

Chiron shook his head sadly, "Hecate made it very clear that the quest was only for Percy, Thalia, and Nico."

Dionysus sighed. "If there was any way that I could get more of you brats out of the camp, trust me I would."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Mr. D, do I have to remind you again, that these 'brats' saved Olympus, for the second time."

"Helped, Chiron. Helped." Mr. D retorted, "Without us gods every single one of those demigods would be dead right now."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "You're sure about that?"

"Yes! Grover go get Peter Johnson right now!"

"Y-yes sir!" Grover said and sprinted off.

"Mr. D, I just don't understand. Hecate is very proud, she isn't one to ask for help. Did anything seem off about her during the council?" Chiron asked.

"Since the meeting didn't necessarily pertain to me I wasn't paying much attention. I was just enjoying the small time I got to spend in Olympus Now please place your bets so we can finish!" Mr. D replied impatiently.

Chiron put in his bet right has Grover had returned with Percy. Percy's easy-going persona seemed to have change after the war with the giants. Even though he was smiling as he walked up the steps of the porch, there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D, Grover said you needed to see me?" Said the tall black haired boy.

"Yes, Percy please sit, we were just finishing our game. Grover you sit back down too." Chiron replied.

As Percy sat down across from Chiron, Mr. D groaned, "The game was barely half over!"

Chiron chose to ignore Mr. D. "Now Percy I know the war just ended less than a month ago, but the gods. Well one in particular have come across a problem and they need your assistance. You see-" Chiron explained before Percy cut him off.

Percy's face paled. "Please don't tell me this is another quest."

Chiron hesitated, 'It isn't exactly a quest. There will be no prophecy and Lady Hecate will be giving you assistance. Now what I'm about to tell you probably will shock you. It's long bit confusing, so please don't interrupt."

Percy nodded.

"A long time ago Lady Hecate and Lady Athena got into a fight. No one for sure knows what the fight was about, but it ended with Lady Hecate doing something very drastic. She blessed a group of around 100 or 200 mortals with magic. She also made it so that their children would also be blessed with magic and so on." Percy had a confused expression on his face, "Yes, Percy. Witches and wizards are quite real. Now the power these wizards have is much the same as children of Hecate, expect wizards are a bit less powerful. Over the years the wizards started dying out, so they started marrying mortals. The child of a mortal and wizard has the same amount of magic as their wizarding parents, sometime even more. Even with some of the wizards marrying and having children with mortals they were still dying out due to some of the 'pure-blood' wizards being stubborn and wanting their blood to be kept 'pure'. So to help, against the gods wishes, every year Lady Hecate blesses a few mortals with magic. Now some of the 'pure-bloods' hated the mortal born wizards and deemed them lower than themselves. So anyways a few decades ago a very powerful 'half-blood' wizard was born named Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. He decided he wanted to cheat death, but you'll learn more about that later. Tom Riddle Jr. hated mortals and mortal born wizards with a passion. So he created an army and changed him name to Voldemort. He had his army kill as many mortals and mortal born wizards as possible. Right when the one thing that could defeat Voldemort came along he wanted to kill him immediately. The boy that would be the end of Voldemort was only a mere child, so he killed the parents with a very powerful killing curse, but when he tried to kill the baby it didn't work. It destroyed himself instead, but not fully. He has returned and he wants to kill the boy that defeated him so many years ago. This boy's name is Harry Potter and you need to make sure that he doesn't die. Lady Hecate has requested that a child of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades travel to the school where Harry Potter studies to help protect him from Voldemort. So that means that you, Thalia, and Nico will be traveling to the school, Hogwarts, on September first."

Percy sat trying to take in all the information that was just given to him. He was too baffled to even laugh at what funny names Chiron had mentioned. Like "Hogwarts" and "Voldemort". Grover was nervously chewing on a soda can. Even though Grover had heard the story come from Lady Hecate just a while earlier, Chiron's version had made him just as worried for Percy's safety. Mr. D on the other hand was completely bored so he excused him self to go check on the campers. What he was really planning on doing was yelling at campers for no apparent reason.

"I'm truly sorry that you have to do this so soon after the whole war and Frank." Percy flinched at the mention of Frank's name. "I can try and talk to Poseidon if you want."

Percy shook his head, "No, if my dad thinks I should go then I will. Annabeth is coming too, right?"

After being away from her for months and then falling into Tartarus with, then the actual final fight, Percy needed her more than anything. Chiron knew Percy wouldn't like his answer and from looking at Chiron's expression Percy knew it's wasn't going to be good.

"Her mother has specifically told Hecate not to allow Annabeth to go." Chiron told Percy.

Percy took a deep breath. "How long will I be gone?"

"The school year." Said Chiron. "But I promise you can IM her as long as you don't get caught."

Percy stood up from the table to leave and go talk to Annabeth.

"One more thing Percy," Chiron said, "The wizards don't have a good friendship with the gods, so you, Thalia, and Nico will be posing as one of them. Hecate has blessed the three of you with magic. She'll be here tomorrow to give you your wand and teach you the basics. Nico will arrive tomorrow with Thalia. You have a little under a week to prepare. I know you can do this Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed/favorite/followed! I can't believe how many people there are in such a short amount of time! Okay anyways so the rest of the chapters will most likely be in third person POV, but following Percy. I think that's how you explain it. Anyways enjoy!**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy trudged along the path from the big house to the cabins. Going to school in a foreign country with witches and wizards, while protecting some kid who defeated a powerful wizard dude when he was only a baby sounded like going to tartarus all over again. Except this time Annabeth wouldn't be with him. Sure he'd have Thalia and Nico, but let's face it. Children of the Big Three NEVER can be alone for more than without getting in a fight. Especially when there's no Annabeth telling them they're idiots and to stop fighting.

"Perce!" Grover's voice called behind him.

"Go away Grover, I just need to be alone until I talk to Annabeth." After he said it he immediately regretted it. Percy hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. "Sorry man," Percy said as Grover caught up to me.

"You don't have to go, Perce." Grover said. "You've already done so much for Olympus and the gods. I'm sure they can get someone else."

"No, like I told Chiron, my dad assigned me this quest. I'm going on it. If people are in danger I want to help, but for now I need to figure out what I'm going to tell Annabeth and I know for a fact that isn't going to be fun." Percy complained.

After Percy spoke he looked up and saw a girl with golden blonde curls and startling grey eyes walk towards them. When he had first met Annabeth he had described her Percy said she looked like a typical California girl with her blonde hair and tan skin. She still had the same beautiful blonde hair, but her skin had turned a bit pale during their time in Tartarus, just like Percy's skin.

"Well looks like that will be sooner than later." Grover whispered into Percy's ear.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Grover." Annabeth said cheerily.

"Oh I just remembered I promised uh Juniper that I uh would help her with um something," Grover stammered, "I'll just leave you two alone. Bye!" With that the satyr scurried off.

Annabeth had a confused look on her face, "What's up with him?"

Percy just shrugged. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach? I need to tell you something."

Annabeth's eyes lit up, "Ooh me too!" She obviously wasn't paying attention to the sad expression on his face. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran off to the beach together.

Annabeth smiled at percy as they walked with their hands entwined. Percy knew that he should probably start off by telling Annabeth his news first, but she seemed so excited about her own that he let her go first.

"So what's your news?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well remember how we spent last weekend at Camp Jupiter?" Percy nodded. After the war it had been Annabeth that insisted that peace needed to be maintained by the two camps. In order to do that Annabeth dragged all the of the head counslers to Camp Jupiter. It went surprisingly well.

Annabeth continued, "So I was talking to Reyna and she told me that they were opening a high school in New Rome for demigods! I know you wanted to go to college there, but I thought it would be fun if we went there this year and finished high school. I mean since most of our high school experience has been ruined by Kronos and Gaia. Reyna said any demigods from Camp Half-Blood would be welcome. She also said there would be prom! Can you believe that, ever since I was little I've dreamed of having the perfect prom. I really haven't ever been to a school dance. I mean except for the one at that school where Nico and Bianca were. Oh and of course we would go to prom together. Well I guess you would have to ask me, but in case you forget we'll just plan on going together."

Annabeth continued to ramble on and on about the school and prom. Percy had never been to prom either, but he was pretty sure it wasn't until the end of the school year, leave it to Annabeth to plan months in advance. She seemed so happy talking about it. Percy knew he would have to basically crush her dreams in a matter of minutes, but he let her talk about it a little while longer.

Once Annabeth had finished talking they walked in silence for a few minutes until Annabeth spoke up again, "What did you want to tell me, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Well you see... ChironcalledmetothebighouseearlierandtoldmethatIhavetogoonaquestthatsnotreallyaquesttoaschoolinScotlandforwizardsandprotectsomekidwhoareallypowerfulwizardwantstokill. Oh and Thalia and Nico will be there." Percy said quickly.

Percy looked up into her grey eyes and he saw what he was afraid he would see. Hurt.

"For how long?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"For the school year." Percy answered her.

The hurt in her eyes turned to determination, "I'm going with you."

He shook his head sadly. "Your mother specifically said you weren't allowed to go."

"That doesn't matter, I'm going." Stated Annabeth.

"I thought you would say that." A powerful women's voice said from behind the couple.

"Mother?" Annabeth exclaimed.

A warm smile spread across her face. You could tell that Athena was proud of her daughter. "Hello, Annabeth. Percy."

"Hello, Lady Athena," Percy said curtly. He never really had liked her.

Athena stared disapprovingly at their intertwined hand

"Mother, I am going to go on this quest." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"No, you will not Annabeth." Athena said sternly.

Annabeth looked absolutely livid. "Is this because you don't like Percy?" She asked, her voice rising.

"No, Annabeth that is not the reason-"

Annabeth wouldn't listen and just continued and no she was full on yelling, "Why do you hate him so much! He isn't his father!"

Then something occured to Percy. Annabeth wasn't yelling at her mother because of Percy or the quest, it was because she was angry for her mother with what happened when she was given the Mark of Athena. Athena never had given a true apology to Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" Athena yelled. "You will stay here at camp and that is final!"

Athena disappeared and Annabeth stormed off towards the cabins. Percy was left surrounded by a crowd of younger campers who had just witnessed a one of the seven get in a fight with their godly parent.

* * *

"Hey Piper, have you seen Annabeth?" Percy had been looking for Annabeth everywhere and couldn't seem to find her.

Piper smiled sadly, "I saw her earlier, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Sorry Percy."

"Thanks Pipes," Percy said calling her by her nickname. He hadn't known her very long, but he really had grown to love the unique Aphrodite girl.

"She'll come around. Don't stress about it, Percy." She said and placed her hand reasurringly on his shoulder. "Plus don't you have a quest to get ready for."

"How'd you hear about that? And it's not technically a quest" Percy asked, clearly confused since he hadn't remebered telling anyone. Then again the younger campers really didn't know how to keep their mouths shut...

Piper just laughed, "Word travels around quick. Especially if you're Aphrodite."

Percy grinned thinking about how crazy Aphrodite kids were about gossip.

"Well you have a quest-not-a-quest to get ready for and Chiron has allowed me to take one of the pegasi to spend the rest of the summer at Camp Jupiter with Jason!" Piper said excitedly.

After the war Jason had went back to being Praetor with Reyna at Camp Jupiter. Piper gave Percy a quick hug before hurrying off to the stables.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Grover had told Percy that he was to go to the arena right after breakfast. He still hadn't spoken to Annabeth. He had glanced over at the Athena table a few times, but as she ate Annabeth just stared at her food. Percy hated when him and Annabeth got into fights. Although technically this time Annabeth had gotten into a fight with her mom and just didn't want to talk about it.

Walking to the arena was eventful to say the least. He couldn't walk two steps without somebody questioning him about his quest-not-a-quest. The person who was most interested in it was Clarisse. Even though they had gotten along better the past few years she still didn't really like all the attention Percy got.

"Why can't you tell me what the quest is?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm sure Chiron will explain at the campfire tonight or tomorrow night." Percy replied.

Clarisse scowled at him and stormed off.

When Percy finally arrived at the arena. He saw pale women with blonde hair holding a stick that was shooting out different colors towards Thalia and Nico, who in return were attempting to shoot stuff back with their own sticks. Percy sure thought this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to their alerts! I can't believe how many there are of you! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

"Hey Percy," Nico called from across the arena, "We were wondering when you would get here."

Percy studied Nico. Nico hadn't stayed long after the final battle, he left to go back to the Underworld with his father, Hades. As much as the seven had tried to make Nico feel as welcome and at home as possible, he was just too reserved. Percy figured it was cause he spent more time with the dead than the living. He hoped that maybe him and Nico could be better friends over the duration of the school year, then maybe something good would come from it. Percy's gave shifted to Thalia. She still had her short spiky black hair and she was wearing her "death to barbie" shirt. Nothing really had changed about her. And he literally meant nothing when it came to her physical appearance. Considering she was immortal, being a Huntress of Artemis and all.

"Kelp Head! Check out this spell I just learned,_ Titillando!"_ A purple light shot out her her stick, which Percy presumed was a wand, and started to tickle him. He was laughing his head off from the tickling for what seamed to be hours. In reality it was only a minute before Hecate made Thalia stop the spell.

Percy's eyes lit up after he had getten over the initial shock of what had happened. "Oh you are so gonna get it, Pinecone Face. I need one of those wands."

Hecate frowned. "You aren't allowed to use magic for such silly things! There are rules." She said exasperated

"That doesn't mean we have to follow them." Thalia said.

Percy grinned. He walked over and gave Thalia a hug. She was very stiff at first. Being a hunter meant a life with no boys, even if it was just a friend. Or else they would be kicked out, but Thalia knew Percy was dating Annabeth, so she loosened up after a few seconds and returned the hug.

Hecate cleared her throat and the two friends broke apart. "You can catch up later." Another wand suddenly appeared in her hand. She held it out towards Percy and he gladly took it. The wand was a light brown color and there was small carvings of sea creatures all around it.

"Holly wood, 12 inches, with the seaweed as the core." Hecate explained to Percy. "Your father requested it specifically."

"I love it," Percy said, truly meaning it, "thank you, Lady Hecate." He said a "thank you" to his father in his head.

"At least you got a pretty one." Thalia grumbled and showed him her wand. It was a dark brown wand. Probably a couple inches shorter than his own. "And guess what wood it it, Pine!"

Percy couldn't help but laugh. Thalia punched his arm.

He studied the wand Nico held in his hand. It was black and very long. It was a bit strange to see him hold it, since Nico was definantly not the tallest demigod around. He explained to Thalia and Percy that the core was made from threstal hair, a weird horse creature that Hades had created.

The three demigods spent the next few days practically living in the arena. They were learning tons of spells, the history of the wizarding world, and potions. Percy was horrible with potions and listening to Hecate drone on and on about how AMAZING wizards were was basically torture. By how amazing Hecate said they were Percy couldn't help but wonder why they needed the demigods help with Voldemort. It was even worse considering he had ADHD. Thalia and Nico had it also, but they seemed a bit more tolerant to Hecate's lectures. Learning all the diffrent spells was the most fun, but even that didn't compare to sword fighting. In fact, in Percy's mind he felt hand-to-hand combat was much more useful than all the spells. He still had to learn them though, to "fit in" at the school.

During this time of training Hecate wouldn't let them tell anyone about the quest. She already was furious with Percy for telling Annabeth about it. Thalia and Nico weren't having problems with it really. They didn't spend much at camp, so they didn't have many friends. Percy on the other hand, had almost told half the camp.

"I don't understand why we can't tell anyone!" Percy complained to Thalia as they were trying to brew a Calming Draught, to no avail.

Thalia just ignored him while throwing random ingrediants into the cauldron, she didn't care for learning potions either. "I don't understand why we have to learn this stuff now. I mean we're going to school for the year with wizards, won't we learn it then?"

Percy just shrugged, lost in his own thoughts. Mainly about Annabeth. She still wasn't talking to him. Percy had tried his best to give her space, but pretty soon he was going to go insane if she didn't talk to him.

"Thinking about Annabeth?" Nico asked, sitting down across from Percy.

"How do you know I was thinking about her?" Percy questioned.

Thalia had a "are you seriously asking that question" look on her face. "Please you only think about three things: water, sleep, and Annabeth. I'm pretty sure you don't get a distressed look on your face when you think about water or sleep."

"That isn't true." Percy mumbled.

"Uhh ya you do, you're pretty predictable, Kelp Head."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Umm guys," Nico piped in, interupting the argument, "You might want to check the potion."

"Shut up, Death Breath." Thalia said. A second later she was covered in the Calming Draught her and Percy were making. Thalia screamed in frustration as she stormed out of the room.

"This is for sure going to be a fun year." Nico said sarcastically.

* * *

It was the night before Thalia, Percy, and Nico were leaving for their task and Percy still hadn't talked to Annabeth, but he had a plan . He was going to confront her after the bonfire that night. It wasn't very well thought out, but it was still a plan. Unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on Percy's side.

The chatter of the demigods as they sat in the amphitheater was certainly louder than usual. Nobody could wait to hear what the mysterious quest was. Percy was dreading it. He knew all the attention was going to be on Thalia, Nico and himself. After the war had ended he just wanted some peaceful time alone with Annabeth. But he had the quest and Annabeth wasn't even speaking to him.

He snuck a glance over to where the Athena cabin was sitting. Annabeth was sitting there playing with a coin in her hand. Percy suspected it was the coin that had the Mark Of Athena on it. He thought she would've gotten rid of it, but apparently not.

"Campers!" Chirons voice rang all throught he crowd, but no one seemed to stop talking.

Percy looked towards Mr. D who looked like he was having anything but fun.

"WILL YOU BRATS PLEASE SHUT UP!" Mr. D's voice seemed to have scared everyone to be quiet.

Chiron gave a quick nod in thanks to Mr. D and continued, "As I was saying... Campers, as most of you have by now heard, there has been a task handed out to three demigods. I'm sure you are all wondering the details, but unfortunanetly Lady Hecate has asked that we will not disclose any information besides what you have already heard."

All of the campers seemed very annoyed as they began to whisper to each other.

"Why can't we know?" Travis Stoll yelled.

Chiron ignored him, "Now we shall wish the three demigods good luck for there task."

That was Percy, along with Thalia and Nico's cue for them to go join Chiron in the stage. Before any of them had reached the stage there was a loud sound from above them. Percy looked up and saw black figure flying around in the sky, above the camps protective shield.

"We will find you Perseus Jackson," A loud sinster voice called out, "And we will kill you."

The black figure flew away, leaving a large skull in the sky. The campers were left speachless and scared. Percy was more annoyed than scared. He was used to monsters coming and fighting him personally. Not just a death threat, but he still didn't like the idea of some creepy thing wanted to kill him.

Chiron looked very distressed, but quickly calmed himself down. "Everyone to your cabins, Lights out immediately. Percy, Thalia, and Nico, to my office, now."

* * *

The three demigods stood very confused in Chiron's office.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked Chiron. The distressed look had returned to his face.

"That was a death eater, and the skull in the sky is known as the dark mark." Chiron said quietly.

Death eater? Percy had met Thanatos before and coudn't imagine anyone wanting to eat the god of death. Percy didn't question Chiron though, he seemed to be stressed enough.

"I've heard of those guys." Nico mumbled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"They annoy father very much, he has to assign them personal punishments in the Fields of Punishment." Nico replied.

Percy shuddered remembering seeing that place in his trip to the Underworld. He never could understand how Nico could spend so much time there.

Chiron nodded grimly, "Nico is right. Most have done some very bad things in their life. They are followers of Voldemort, the one trying to kill Harry Potter."

"Father hates that guys too," Nico added.

Thalia turned to Nico, "Hades hates everyone."

Nico rolled his eyes. Percy could tell he clearly wasn't in the mood for a fight.

Percy was beginning to become impatient. "Chiron, will you please explain what all that meant? With the dark mark and everything?" He asked

His eyes turned very dark, "It means Voldemort knows that the gods are sending help to the wizards and plan to kill you."

"Why only me?"

The centaur sighed. "My guess is as good as yours." He said flatly. "Probably with all you have done for the gods, Voldemort will probably try to kill you to show the gods he has power in order to try and get them on his side."

Percy shared worried glances with the other two members of their task. Going against monsters, titans, or giants? Percy had that covered, but wizards? This was a whole new ball game. It was different when he was just protecting a wizard. He didn't expect to be hunted himself by some crazy guy that just couldn't get it into his head that it was time to die. Percy really starting dreading leaving the next morning.

"Now get to bed," Chiron said, "big day tomorrow. You'll leave at nine AM on the Pegasi. Percy you'll be taking Blackjack of course, Thalia and Nico you can choose whichever Pegasus you wish."

Thalia frowned. Even though she was daughter of Zeus, Lord of the skies, Percy knew she hated heights more than anything.

The three of them left for their cabins and Percy surprisingly for once had a very dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took longer to get this chapter out! Thank you so much for all those who review and add to their alerts! It makes me so happy to see that people like this story. Now to answer a couple reviewers questions:**

**Angel Devil Star: Yours wasn't really a question, but Annabeth won't be going to Hogwarts, but she will play a very important part in this story towards the middle. **

**Guest: This story will be set during Harry's sixth year and Percy, Nico, and Thalia will also be in sixth year. Your other question will be answered this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: One time I dreamed I owned Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, it was a good dream until I woke up.**

Waking up before 11 o'clock on the weekend was definitely not ideal for Percy.

It was even worse because he knew was leaving for his quest in less than an hour and Annabeth still wasn't talking to him

Percy dragged himself out of nice, comfy bed and changed into a blue t-shirt and some old jeans. He grabbed his backpack and threw random stuff into it. Since he was going to be undercover and acting as a wizard he couldn't exactly wear his Camp Half-Blood shirt all around the school. Plus all students had to wear school robes to class. Who on earth still wore robes? Even with that said he still couldn't not pack his favorite orange camp shirt in with his other clothes. He kept his camp necklace on, threw in toothpaste and a tooth brush and he was set.

The walk to the stables was silent. No one in there right minds would be awake at 8:45 on a Sunday morning.

"There you are!" Nico said as Percy was approached the stables.

Percy yawned and sat down on the ground next to Nico, "I'm not a 100 percent sure that I'm fully awake yet."

Nico laughed. It was an unusual sound coming from Nico. After Bianca died he had become too serious for his good. Percy thought it was nice to see that the kid was finally loosening up a bit.

"Where's Thalia?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged in response.

They two boys waited in silence for ten minutes before Thalia finally showed up. A leather jacket had replaced the silver parka she had worn while on the hunt. Her hair looked damp and she had on black jeans.

"What are you two doing sitting down? It's time to leave." Thalia asked.

"We've been waiting for you." Percy replied as he stood up.

Thalia looked bored, "Well I'm here now, let's leave."

"We have to wait for Chiron." Nico reminded her.

"Don't worry I'm here," The old Centaur said walking up to the trio. "I'm surprised all of you are here on time. Now remember the only people who know what you are, are the teachers, headmaster, and members of the Order Of the Phoenix. You'll be flying the pegasi to the burrow, which is the house of two members of the order. You'll stay there for a night and they'll take you to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning. Harry Potter will be staying there also."

Nico looked a bit skeptical, "Why can't I just shadow travel?"

Chiron shook his head, "Too risky, if only Thalia and Percy arrive on pegasi people might ask questions." Nico didn't look convinced. "Don't worry, Zeus has assured me you won't be blasted out of the sky."

Percy sighed in relief, even though Zeus had allowed him to travel on Blackjack he had been worried on how he would react to such a long journey.

"Wait," Thalia said, "how will the pegasi know where to go and how will we get there today? It takes way longer to get to England than just a day."

A sly smile crept onto Chiron's face, "All has already been taken care of."

Butch, son of Iris, walked out of the stable leading three pegasi. One of which being Blackjack.

_"Hey Boss! Can we stop and get some donuts before we head across the pond?"_ Blackjack asked, happily trotting over to Percy.

Percy smiled at the pegasus that he had rescued so many years before.

The demigod trio all mounted their pegasi and prepared to leave.

Chiron wished them good luck before the pegasi and demigods flew off to start their journey.

* * *

"American exchange students? Going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked mother.

Mrs. Weasley had just explained to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that three American exchange students were going to got to Hogwarts and would be staying at the Burrow for the night.

"First Phlegm comes now exchange students?" said Ginny. She looked very annoyed.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley shoot her daughter a stern look.

"Sorry, mum." Ginny mumbled.

"I, for one think that this is an amazing opprotunity to learn about the American wizarding school system," Hermione said. "This is a once in a lifetime chance for us to learn about them and for them to learn about us."

Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully to Hermione.

Harry didn't really mind if the exchange students stayed for the night, he actually was excited about it since he hadn't really learned much about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Considering that the Twiwizard Tournament was pretty much a bust. Although, Harry was curious why they were going to Hogwarts with Voldemort getting stronger and on the verge of a war. He wondered if the American's were affected when Voldemort was first in power.

"I think it's great that we get to meet them before everyone else." Harry assured Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Wealsey turned to Harry and give him a smile also.

Ron looked like he was extremely annoyed with the prospect of strangers from America staying in his house, but he didn't say anything else.

"When will they get here?" he asked.

"Soon." was Mrs. Weasley's response, but didn't sound like she really knew.

Mrs. Weasley left to go get a room ready for the three students. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were left with Hermione going on, and on about what she had read about American wizards. None of them bothered to make her stop since they didn't have anything better to do or talk about, but none of them really paid attention to what she was saying either.

After pretending to listen to Hermione for an hour they finally heard commotion from outside the Burrow.

They all jumped up from the table and ran outside to find three teenagers sitting on what looked to be pegasi. Harry knew unicorns existed, but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a real pegasus in front of him, let alone three. He turned to his friends and he could tell they hadn't seen a pegasus before.

"They're beautiful." Harry heard Ginny murmur from beside him. Harry had to agree with her. The pegasus in the middle was pure black. The one to the right of it had a spotted grey coat and the pegasus to the left was a beautiful sorrel color.

On his other side Hermione was muttering to herself something about pegasi being myths and never before seen in the wizard world. Normally Harry would believe Hermione since she read so many school books, but since three pegasi stood in front of him, he chose to ignore her.

Harry's gaze shifted from the pegasi to the people who sat on them. He assumed they were the exchange students. The boy who sat on the sorrel pegasus appeared to be 13, 14, or 15. Harry couldn't decide which because his body looked to be young, but the crazy look in his dark eyes said differently. The boy was ghostly pale and his black hair was shaggy and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Even with him being skinny and pale, Harry knew he wasn't someone to be messed with. The girl riding the grey pegasus looked like she was around 15 or 16. She had piercing blue eyes and there were freckles sprawled across her nose. She wore punk style clothes. A silver tiara thing sat in her black spiky hair. No sane person could deny that she was very pretty, but something about the stern look in her eyes was unsettling. The boy who sat on the black pegasus looked like he could almost be Harry's twin. He had the same crazy black hair and green eyes. He was probably 17 and looked to be pretty athletic. The sad look in his eyes indicated that he had been through a lot.

The three of them dismounted from their pegasi and walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the house and introduced herself, "You must be the exchange students! My name is Molly Weasley. These are my children Ronald and Ginerva and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The boy who looked like Harry held out his hand for us to shake, "I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy."

Everyone shook his hand politely, but Ron gave Percy a dirty look.

"Nico di Angelo," the other boy said, clearly bored with introductions. He didn't offer his hand for anyone to shake.

"I'm Thalia." The girl said not offering a last name or her hand.

Harry personally thought it was a bit rude, but didn't say his feelings allowed.

Mrs. Weasley obviously ignored the two exchange students unfriendliness and ushered them all inside. Well once she had assured Percy that some aurors were going to take care of the pegasi (Percy didn't look too convinced).

Once they got inside the Burrow the interrogation of questions from Hermione began.

* * *

Percy had thought that the mish mash of the different cabins at Camp Half-Blood had been the strangest buildings he'd ever seen, but the second he saw the what he assumed to be the Burrow he was proven wrong. The crazy house looked to be several stories high and probably not the best constructed (Annabeth would cringe if she saw it), but something about the odd house was surprisingly welcoming.

The trio was now sitting in the living room of the borrow while the girl who had been introduced as Hermione was asking them all about the wizards in America. Percy was mostly just ignoring the questions and letting Thalia and Nico try and answer. He on the other hand was studying the four teens, especially Harry Potter. Harry was probably a year younger than himself, the creepy thing was that he had the same green eyes and wild black hair. The only difference was Harry wore glasses. It was srange for Percy to see someone that looked so much like him.

"Percy," Hermione interupted his thoughts, "Where did you get your wand? It's quite beautiful."

Percy hadn't even realized he had been mindlessly twirling his new wand in his hands.

"My dad had it specially made for me." Percy replied quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore.

"But who made it?" Hermione persisted, "I've read all about the wand makers in America-"

The red haired boy, Ron interupted Hermione. "Why do you have a tiara in your hair?" He asked Thalia. During all of Hermione's questions Ron had been ogling over the huntress. I could tell from her expression she was very tempted to shoot electricity towards him.

"It isn't a tiara." Thalia said, not answering the question.

Percy said the first thing that came to his mind, "It's an old family heirloom." It was partly true. Artemis was technically Thalia's half sister, and the silver circlet was very old. "She never takes it off."

Hermione continued to spout out more questions to them until Mrs. Weasley came and saved them by tell them it was time to go to sleep.

She looked over Percy, Nico, and Thalia while frowning, "I only prepared one room. Since Fleur and Hermione are staying in Ginny's room, I'll have to fix Charlie's old room for you, Thalia."

It was clear that Mrs. Weasley was exhausted and Thalia seemed to pick up on that. "Percy, Nico, and I are cousins so it's fine if we share a room for one night." Thalia said sweetly. It amazed Percy how Thalia could go from "I am prepared to kill anyone who annoys me" and "I am a perfect, sweet little school-girl".

Plus, it was true, they were cousins. Mrs. Weasley looked a nit unconvinced about this new information considering the only thing the three demidos shared in their appearances was their black hair, but in the end she finally agreed.

* * *

Thalia cast a silencing spell on the room. "Family heirloom? Really?"

"Well," Percy began, "if you want to explain to them that you're an immortal teenage girl and lieutenant to the 'mythical' goddess, Artemis, be my guest."

Thalia glared at him.

"What do you guys think of Harry?" Nico asked.

"He looks a lot like Kelp Head." Thalia said her opinion, "There didn't seem to be anything special about him. But I did learn is that I really want go after Ron with Aegis."

Percy added, "He seems like a normal guy to me. The four of them seem like a tight knit group. It might be hard to befriend them."

Thalia crossed her arms over chest. "I refuse to make friends with Ron."

"I'm not a big fan of Hermione," Nico stated. "Maybe we can just watch them from afar."

Thalia snorted, "Because that isn't stalkerish at all."

Percy sighed. "I'm not a big fan of them either, but the whole point of us here is to help Harry."

"Fine," Thalia said, defeated, "operation befriend Harry and his annoying friends starts tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys thanks so much again for all the reviews and those who added this story to their alerts, it means a lot. Also I would like to thank BlackGryphon101 for telling me about my mistake about the pegasi, but I am leaving that part in from the previous chapter. Also to marice21, no Harry and Nico won't end up together. That seems like it would be quite an interesting pairing though. This chapter does contain parts directly from HBP, but I tried to change them up a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (sad right?)**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the floor of Ron's room. It was a little past midnight and Hermione had snuck out of the room she shared with Ginny using Harry's invisibility cloak that he had leant her earlier that day.

"What do you think of them?" Hermione asked the two boys.

Harry spoke up first. "They are fine I guess. Thalia and Nico weren't very friendly, but Percy seemed cool."

Ron seemed to have completely different opinions about them. "I agree about Nico, but not Perseus. He seems horrible. Thalia on the other hand," a dreamy look came across Ron's face, "she is like a goddess."

For that Ron got a punch in the arm from Hermione.

"What was that for!" He exclaimed.

"He said to call him Percy, not Perseus. And Thalia is not a goddess!" Hermione snapped. "She is anything but that. I mean did you notice how rude she was? She wouldn't answer with more then one word to my questions!"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, no offence, but asking what the color of their robes from American wizarding school was a pretty lame question."

She gave Harry a dirty look and started thinking about what Ron had said. Hermione absolutely found it despicable when boys only liked a girl for her looks. It was just so shallow. Plus Thalia wasn't that pretty, and defiantly not Ron's type. Ron needed someone a bit more levelheaded to keep him under control. Thalia did not seem levelheaded. No, Ron needed someone like herself...

She mentally slapped herself and told herself to stop thing about him that way. During the part of her holidays when she was back home with her parents, Hermione found that she was missing Ron more and more each day. Of course she missed Harry too, but whenever she thought of Ron her stomach did a few summersaults and Hermione couldn't figure out why. Hermione hated when she couldn't figure something out. Ron was like a brother to her... Right?

"Mione!" Harry snapped Hermione out of her head. "Did you hear what we said?"

She shook her head, "No, what?"

"We were wondering if we should try and become friends with them." Ron said.

Hermione pondered over this. Personally she wanted to be friends with them and learn more about American wizards, but their was defiantly something off about them.

"Maybe we should just see what they do." Hermione finally concluded. "If they try and be friends with us then we try and be friends with them. If they don't then we don't."

Harry and Ron both agreed and Hermione went off to bed.

* * *

"NICOOOOOOOO! WAKE UP!" Percy and Thalia yelled in unison over the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes." Nico grumbled.

"Nope!" Percy said in a cheerful tone. He had been awake for an hour already and was wide awake. "We're leaving for Hogwarts today and if Thalia and I have to suffer then you do too."

"Ya and brush your teeth," Thalia added, "we don't want you to litterally have death breath."

Nico scowled as Percy laughed with Thalia.

Percy grinned. "C'mon Thalia, let's go see if wizard breakfasts are any good."

Thalia shook her head, "You and your food."

Breakfast was an interesting experience to say the least. When Percy and Thalia had arrived down to the kitchen they found Mrs. Weasley cooking something that smelled delicious and Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at the table. The two demigods joined them and sat in silence.

Percy looked to Thalia expectantly. The three of them had decided that Thalia should try and be the first to be friendly with the other trio.

Thalia cleared her throat and turned to Hermione. "What classes are you taking?" Thalia asked the other girl politely.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She certainly didn't look like she was expecting Thalia to talk to her. Hermione turned her head towards Harry and Ron who were both sitting to the left of her. The two boys gave her a slight nod.

"Well we just got our O.W.L. results the other day. I'm hoping to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration." Hermione said.

Percy and Thalia were confused, Hecate hadn't told them anything about O.W.L's.

Harry seemed to pick up on their confusion. "Do you take O.W.L's in America?"

The two demigods shook their heads.

"Then how do you decide what N.E.W.T. classes you'll take?" Ron asked.

"Ron, if thet don't have O.W.L's then I doubt that they have N.E.W.T's," Harry told Ron then turned back to Percy and Thalia, "O.W.L's are tests that you take in your fifth year and you take N.E.W.T's in your sixth year. What year will you guys be in?"

"Sixth." Thalia and Percy said quickly in unison. Percy cursed under his breath in ancient Greek. He knew that is they continued to answer the questions too quickly the wizards might find it suspicious.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Nico too?"

"He started his schooling early for his age." Thalia explained. "Percy started late."

"Why'd you start late, Perseus?" Ron questioned.

Percy frowned at the name and he saw Hermione and Harry shoot Ron a dirty look. Percy also noticed how Hermione seemed to turn her attention back to Percy and give her an odd look. The same look he had seen Hermione give to Ron a few times. The same look Annabeth had given him before they had started dating...

"He told us to call him Percy, Ronald." Hermione said defensively.

Percy gave a small smile to Hermione and he saw a her cheeks turn a little pink. Percy couldn't deny that she was pretty, even with her bushy brown hair Hermione was a very pretty girl. But she wasn't Annabeth. Nobody could be as pretty or as smart as Annabeth. He quickly shook his thoughts away from Annabeth, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Nico and the other girl, Ginny eventually joined all of them and breakfast went alright. After they had all got to talking Percy really started to like the four wizards. Nico and Thalia were nice, but it was dripping with fakeness. Luckily the wizards didn't seem to notice. Percy probably only noticed since he had known the other demigods for so many years.

* * *

The time finally came to leave for Hogwarts. Harry had explained to them they would go by train from Kings Cross station.

Everything seemed to be going fine until they explained that to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 you had to run through a wall.

"You can't expect us to run into a wall!" Percy exclaimed

"Oh it's fine. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry will go before you guys." As Mrs. Weasley spoke all four ran straight into the wall right after each other.

Percy's mouth hung open, they had just dissapeared into thin air!

"Well I got nothing to loose." Nico said and ran straight into the wall, disappearing.

Percy was still a bit skeptical. After all his near death experiences (most of them being caused but himself making idiotic mistakes), Percy had learned to be a more careful.

Thalia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Kelp Head!" Thalia grabbed his hand and dragged him through the wall to Platform 9 and 3/4.

When Percy crossed into Platform 9 and 3/4's he gasped. Around him were hundreds of wizards. They were wearing robes, holding wands, and some witches were even wearing pointy hats.

Ron and Hermione immediately boarded the train saying they needed to go to the prefect compartment first. Harry asked to talk to Mr. Weasley alone., so Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny to take the "exchange students" aboard to find a compartment. Well after she had given all of them bone crushing hugs.

The four of them boarded the train and started to look for an empty compartment. Well Percy, Thalia, and Nico looked for a compartment while Ginny seemed to be looking for someone.

"Ginny!" Harry's voice called from behind them. "Can I find a compartment with you guys?"

"I told Dean I would meet him. Can you take them to find a compartment." Ginny said motioning to the trio that was with her.

Percy could've sworn he saw a small look of irritaion on Harry's face. Harry nodded, "Okay."

Ginny walked away and a tall slightly chubby boy with a round face walked up to them. Behind the boy was a girl with long blonde hair and large misty eyes. The girl was holding a magazine that looked like it was giving away some kind of weird glasses. For some reason the glasses looked slightly familiar to Percy.

They boy and girl exchanged "hello's" with Harry. Percy learned that their names were Neville and Luna. Harry and the two new people exchanged a bit of small talk, completely ignoring the three demigods presence, but the demigods didn't say anything.

"Let's find seats," Harry finally said leading them to an empty compartment. As they had walked along the train it was hard for the group not to notice the stares that were given to them.

When they sat down in an empty compartment Neville finally asked who the three new people were.

"This is Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia." Harry introduced them to his friends. "They are exchange students from America."

"Luna Lovegood." the girl said. Luna's tone was very dreamy and pleasent to listen to. Percy studied Luna and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before. HE just couldn't place from where.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Luna smiled, "Why of course. Didn't we just meet?"

Percy frowned at her answer and Harry leaned over from beside him and whispered in his ear, "She's a bit strange, but you'll grow to love her."

"My name is Neville Longbottom," said Neville. "I didn't know that Hogwarts had an exchange student program."

Harry shrugged. "Neither did I until they came."

Harry, Luna, and Neville then broke into conversation about why the people were staring a them all. Percy, Thalia, and Nico didn't join into the conversation at all, but they listened intently.

The toad that Neville was holding tried to escape and Luna brought up a different subject. "Are we still doing the D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked while she was putting on the crazy pair of glasses that Percy saw on the cover of the magazine she was holding.

"No point now that we got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry said.

Neville looked up from the ground as he looked for his toad. "I liked the D.A.! I learned loads from you"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenly. "It was like having friends."

Everyone was quite until Thalia finally spoke. "What's the D.A.?" Thalia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"A group Harry started last year so we could learn Defense Against The Dark Arts." Neville said.

Before Neville could elaborate there was a disturbance from a few gigling girls outside of their compartment. Percy assumed they were around fourteen.

"You ask him!

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

A bold looking girl with a prominent chin and long curly black hair walked into the compartment.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," said the girl loudly. "Why don't you sit in our compartment. You don't have to sit with_ them_," she added in a whisper, but it was more of a stage whisper because she obviously didn't care if any of the others heard. She pointed towards Percy, "He can join us too."

"They're friends of mine," said Harry coldly.

"They're my friends also," added Percy.

The girl looked very surprised. "Oh, okay." And with that the girl retreated out of the compartment and left with her friends who were no longer gigling.

Neville and Harry started talking about the weird O.W.L. tests and Luna was trying to explain to an uncomfortable looking Thalia what a "nargle" was.

Nico leaned over and whispered to Percy, "Do you feel it?"

Percy had no clue what he meant so he shook his head. Nico didn't explain what he meant, instead he just went to twiling his skull ring around his finger. Percy had learned if Nico said something funny it was best to leave it alone. Being a son of Hades made it so Nico basically had all of his sense increased to stuff that had to do with the dead, or anything else in the Underworld. For example, Nico had once explained to Percy he could feel if a friend died.

"You all right, Harry? You look funny," said Neville interrupting Percy's thoughts and from what is looked like Harry's too.

Harry started. "Sorry-I-"

"Wrackspurt got you?" Luna asked sympathetically.

"I-what?"

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here. It seems to like you, Harry. And you too, Nico."

Percy turned to Nico who certainly did have a confused look on his face, but he also looked a bit frustrated. Luna started to flap her hands around the thin air near Nico and Harry's head.

Neville and Harry hastily started talking about quidditch.

Hecate had explained to Percy, Thalia, and Nico what quidditch was and how popular it was, saying that they should play to fit in better. The demigods had laughed in the goddesses face. The idea that Nico and Percy fly in the air on a broom for fun was basically suicide for them. Percy had already lived through two great prophesies, his downfall would not be caused from flying on a broom. Thalia on the other hand would probably be amazing at quidditch if she didn't have a fear of heights.

Ron and Hermione finally came to their compartment from their prefect duties and Percy decided it was perfect time for a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to apologize that this chapter is so short. It was meant to be longer, but I never got the time to finish it and I'm going on vacation for a few days and I wanted to get a chapter out before then. Thank you so, so much to all the reviewers and people who have added to their alerts. I would like to thank KK(guest) for telling me about that typo, because I really hope Mrs. Weasley would not find the need to cook someone. Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish that I owned Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, but unfortu****nately I don't.**

* * *

"Percy, wake up!"

"Is he always this difficult to wake him up?"

"I mean he's only been asleep for like ten minutes."

"Aww look Kelp Head's drooling!"

"Shut up!" Percy mumbled with his eyes still close but quickly popped them open at a quick realization. "Wait have I only been alseep for ten minutes?"

Harry nodded. "You're a deeper sleeper than Ron!"

"And that's saying something." added Ron.

Percy laughed.

"Why did you wake me up so soon? You know how I like my beauty sleep," Percy said, jokingly.

Harry just shrugged and handed him a rolled up scroll. Percy noticed that Harry, Neville, Thalia, and Nico were holding matching ones. Percy opened the scroll and was surprised to see that the invitation was written in acient Greek.

_Mr. Perseus Jackson,_

_I would be delighted you would join be for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Why is mine written in ancient Greek," Nico hissed into Percy's ear.

Percy shrugged and showed his to Nico. "So is mine."

"No it isn't"

Percy glanced down at Nico's scroll. To him it looked like it was written in plain old English.

Neville also looked quite confused about his invitation, but about something else. "Who's Professor Slughorn?" he asked.

"New teacher." said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

Neville looked more nervous than Percy when he had to take a test. "But what does he want from me?"

"And want does he want with us?" asked Thalia, motioning to herself, Percy, and Nico. "If he is a new teacher I doubt he would know about us so soon."

"Well..." Hermione started, glaring at Ron, "Ron may have bragged to a few third years that a few American exchange students stayed at his house. You know how third years love gossip."

Thalia shot ron a glare and his entire face turned scarlet.

"It may have slipped out," he mumbled, "sorry."

"We might as well go," Percy said. "It will be good to get to know one of the teachers early."

The five of them headed to compartment C to find that they were not the only students invited to lunch. Sitting with who Percy presumed to be Professor Slughorn were three boys around their age and Ginny.

Professor Slughorn, who was a bald, old man with an enormous stomach jumped up to greet the five. Although, he seemed most excited about the arrival of Harry Potter.

"Harry, m'boy," greeted Slughorn, "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom and the exchange students!"

Neville nodded, looking scared. Following Slughorn's gesture the five sat down, Percy felt very cramped.

"I'm so glad you got your invitations," he told Percy, Thalia, and Nico. "I didn't know if they would work."

'So Slughorn must've put a charm on the invitations' thought Percy.

"Oh yes Professor, Thank you so much for inviting us." Nico said.

At first, Percy had been very optimistic about the lunch, but less than 20 minutes in, he decided it was probably the biggest mistake he made in his life.

Basically, after Slughorn had introduced the trio to all the students (and Thalia politely asked him not to call her by her last name) Percy learned that the whole lunch was based on 'who has the best family connections'. Of course, if the three demigods were able to say that their parents were the three most powerful gods of Olympus they would've defiantely blown everyone else out of the water. Instead, Percy had to frantically think of some cover story as everyone else went through Slughorn's interrogations.

The first one to go through the questioning was a boy named Marcus Belby who apparently had a famous uncle, who invented some potion. After almost choking he explained that he didn't see said uncle very often.

The next person was another boy named Cormac McLaggen. Slughorn seemed to like him more than Belby because McLaggen seemed to have connections that he actually spoke to. Blaise Zabini's connection was his mother who happened to be a beautiful famous witch. If Blaise hadn't mentioned his mother Percy would've sworn his mother was Aphrodite. He acted the way every Aphrodite kid (excluding Piper) acted, stuck-up, snobby, and obsessed with their looks.

Slughorn skipped over Ginny and went straight to Neville.

It was quite an awkward ten minutes. From Slughorn's questions and the answers Neville mumbled very quietly, Percy learned that Neville's parents were very well-known Aurors (Percy still had no clue what they were), but were driven mad by some Death Eaters.

Then the intertogation of the three demigods came.

"So what do your parents do in America?" Slughorn asked the trio.

"Umm...Well." Percy started before Thalia cut him off.

"Well you see Professor, our fathers are brothers and my father owns a very large mega-corporation that his brothers work for him." Thalia said almost smugly.

Percy and Nico shot a quick glare at Thalia, but since she had already said it, it would seem suspicious to change their story.

"Ahh I see!" said Slughorn, excitedly.

The boy, Zabini didn't look very convinced. "Really? What is it called?" he asked.

Thalia gave pleading glances to Percy and Nico, apparently in her plan to make her father seem the best of the three gods she had forgotten to think of a name for the 'mega-corportation'.

Percy smirked. "Well you might've heard of the branch of the company that Nico's father runs." Percy said. "DOA Recording Studios."

"Never heard of them," stated Zabini simply.

Neville looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "Aren't the Weird Sister signed to them?" Neville finally asked.

There were slight murmurs of recognition in the compartment. Percy had no clue who the 'Weird Sisters' were, but he was sure thankful to Neville for thinking they were signed to a fake recording studio.

Harry was next for the questions, everyone there could tell that Harry was the one Slughorn was waiting to talk to. Mostly he was asking something about 'The Chosen One'. After that, the rest of lunch was listening about past people who had joined 'The Slug Club' in the past. It was quite boring and Percy almost fell asleep a few times, but thanks to Thalia he didn't since she shocked him under the table if she ever suspected he was about to doze off.

When it was finally time to leaving Percy practically jumped up from his seat. Slughorn of course invited everyone except Neville and Belby to see him again.

They all left the compartment to find that the corridor was nearly empty.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man isn't he?"

"I'll say." replied Nico.

"Yeah, he is a bit," said Harry, but he wasn't looking at Neville he was staring at the back of Zabini's head. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny."

Ginny then explained how she had hit Zacharias Smith with a hex when Slughorn had come by and he invited her to lunch because he was impressed with the hex.

"Better reason for inviting someone because their mother's famous, or their uncle-" but then Harry broke off and Percy saw Harry get a crazy look in his eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

"But what're you-?" asked Neville.

Before Neville could finish his sentence he was gone.

Ginny left to go back to wherever she came from and the demigods followed Neville back to their compartment. When they finally arrived, Neville and Thalia entered, but Nico held Percy back.

"What?" asked Percy.

"It's gone." Nico said, simply.

"What's gone?" Percy asked.

"The feeling I told you about earlier, it's gone. It felt like death."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Nico looked as if he was having trouble with what to say. "It-I felt the presence of Thanatos, but it was very weak. Like only a tiny part of him was there."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head.

"You've met Thanatos. He doesn't go out of his way to kill people. It's just a bit odd that a part of him would be here. Most gods try to stay away from the wizarding world," the son of Hades explained. "Really only Hades and Hecate have to deal with the wizarding world."

Percy had, had an encounter with Thanatos pretty recently. He certainly wasn't the most friendly god Percy had met, but then again none of the gods were exceptionally friendly.

"I think we should figure out what it is," Percy stated.

Nico nodded his head in agreement.

Before either could say anything else the compartment door opened and was slammed shut. An angry looking Thalia stood before the two boys.

"You two are NOT having a secret discussion without me. Are you?" Thalia asked angrily.

Luckily, for Percy and Nico, Hermione burst through the compartment door telling them to put their robes since they would be arriving soon before Thalia could zap them both.

Percy reluctantly took out the school robes that Hecate had given them for the first day and put them on. Hecate had assured Percy that she would have a trunk ready for him at Hogwarts with all of his school supplies and extra school robes. Now that he was wearing the robes Percy found that he wasn't very fond of them. Hopefully it wouldn't be too suspicious if all of his extra robes just 'happened' to burst into flames...

Thalia and Nico also had put on their robes and looked anything but pleased.

"These robes are horrible!" exclaimed Thalia once they were all back into the compartment.

"You'll get used to them, Hermione said.

The time finally came for them to get off the train at the Hogsmeade station. Percy rushed off the train as soon as possible. He wasn't very good with long rides. Harry still hadn't returned and Hermione seemed a bit worried, but Ron just assumed he was already off the train and had gotten a carriage without them.

Hermione and Ron walked a bit ahead of the demigods and Luna was walking slower behind them. She told them that it was the perfect time to admire the "flouries" better that way. Neville seemed apprehensive, but he stayed back and walked with the strange girl.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Harry," Percy asked in a quiet tone so the others wouldn't hear.

Thalia shrugged.

"I doubt that Voldemort came and abducted him from the train." she assumed.

Nico looked bored with the conversation. "We don't have to attached at the hip to him."

"Alright, I guess." Percy said.

Even though Percy had only been with Harry for a little bit he had grown to like him and he didn't want to see him die. Of course that was what his whole quest was about. Protecting Harry while at Hogwarts. But Percy didn't expect that he would actually end up being real friends with him. The more Percy thought about it, the more he really wanted to protect Harry. He couldn't let Harry die.

They finally arrived at the carriages and Percy wasn't sure if he should think the creatures were incredibly cool or the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

The winged horses (he didn't want to call them pegasi or else he thought he might be insulting BlackJack) standing in front of him was coal black and had the aura of death around them. They didn't LOOK dead, but Percy wouldn't be surprised if they came from the Underworld. But that didn't explain why they were horses. Or why they had wings.

"What are they?" Percy finally managed to breathe out.

"You can see them?" Neville asked, clearly mystified.

Thalia's nose scrunched up. "Why wouldn't we," Thalia asked. "Can't you?"

Neville nodded, his face going a bit pale.

Luna spoke up, "I can too, but most people can't. Ron and Hermione can't. Most people can't really."

Percy still didn't understand.

"Those are thestrals," explained Nico, "they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"But they are very gentle," assured Luna.

"I thought thestrals were only native to Europe. Are they also in America?" Hermione asked Nico.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I learned about them from my father."

_So they are from the underworld,_ thought Percy.

Ron shuddered, "Let's just get in the carriage, those things give me the creeps."

All the students climbed into the carriage and all Percy could think about was all the friends he had seen die. Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, even Luke, but most recently, Frank. Percy had felt more guilt than he thought ever possible when it had happened. All the other demigods had tried to tell Percy it wasn't his fault, that Frank had chosen for Percy to live and defeat Gaea, but Percy wouldn't listen. Percy knew it had been his time to die. He had lived a good life and his death was going to save the rest of the Seven, but Frank wouldn't have it. At the last second he had taken Percy's placed and died instead.

Nico had even said he had seen Frank in Elysium and had told Percy that he was happy with his mother.

Percy still didn't feel any less guilty.

"Percy, are you okay?" Luna asked. "You look horrible."

Percy gave a weak smile. "Fine... Just fine..."

Hermione frowned. "If you don't mind me asking who have you lot seen die?"

"A friend," was all Thalia said.

Nico let out an awkward laugh.

"I've seen more death than you can imagine." He said, drying.

This left an awkward silence in the carriage.

"What about you, Percy?" Ron asked breaking the awkwardness.

Percy started to feel a bit queasy and looked to Nico for help.

"My sister," Nico said, aiding Percy quickly, "he saw my sister die."

"Oh," said Hermione quietly.

Luckily, the witches and wizards seemed to get a hint that talking about friends dying was a sore subject and didn't bring it up again.

Percy just wished they would arrive at the school already.

* * *

"Well here it is. Hogwarts." Hermione said gesturing to the enormous castle that sat in front of them.

Percy couldn't help be think the castle was a truly great piece of architecture. Great now he was thinking like Annabeth.

He really wished Annabeth was with him. Or at least talking to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

When Percy looked to the face of the voice the first thing he saw was striking grey eyes. For a second he let himself believe it was Annabeth, but then he realized it was just Luna.

Percy nodded. "A friend of mine would love it."

Only then did he realize he was left alone Luna. The others had already went inside the castle.

_Now is my chance,_ he thought

"Where do I know you from?" he asked.

Luna gave him a small smile and ignored the question at hand. "If we don't hurry we'll miss your sorting. And the pudding!"

The sorting! Percy had completely forgot about the sorting! Hecate had told Percy, Thalia, and Nico a tiny bit about it, but not much. Hermione had filled them in with more details about the houses: Gryffindor the Brave, Ravenclaw the Intelligent, Hufflepuff the Loyal, and Slytherin the Cunning. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. Percy figured he would be sorted into Hufflepuff. His fatal flaw was loyalty to his friends.

The two of them made their way into what Luna told him was the Great Hall. Standing their waiting for him was Thalia and Nico standing with an old man. Luna skipped off towards one of the tables and the old man greeted Percy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Jackson. My name is Professor Dumbledore," the man introduced himself with a twinkle in his eye. His voice quieted a little, "I was just telling your friends here how honored we are to have such accomplished young demigods with us."

"I'm just happy we could be of help, Sir," Percy said.

"Well right now the sorting of the first years and directly after that we will sort you three and tell everyone about you being exchange students from America."

The three demigods nodded and Dumbledore told them to go stand by the first year.

* * *

After the (as Percy liked to describe it) creepy old hat sang a song (which Percy tuned out) and all the first years were sorted, it was finally time for the demigods.

"Welcome to all of the new students and welcome back to all the old, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. "Before we can eat I have some exciting news. This year we are joined by three very special people. This year three exchange students from a school in America are joining us this year to see how wizards and witches learn here at Hogwarts. They will all be in their sixth year and I hope you all make them feel welcome. To give them the full Hogwarts experience they'll be sorted into one of the houses."

An older women who Percy presumed to be a professor called out a name, "Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico reluctantly trudged over a sat on the stool. The lady picked up the talking hat and set it on his head. Nico looked quite frustrated with the hat and very annoyed when it finally announced what house he would be in.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said loudly.

"Grace, Thalia."

"Thalia," the Daughter of Zeus said, "just Thalia."

She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

It was only on her head for a few seconds before it finally shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Now both of his friends were in Gryffindor. He had to be there with him.

"Jackson, Perseus."

Percy walked over and sat on the stool and the lady was about to place the hat on his head, but before it reached his messy black hair it yelled as loudly as it could, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a few times I have mentioned in this story that Frank was killed during the second giant war. I might mention it a few more times, but I will not ever go into very much detail about his actual death. Also the reason why I have chosen Frank to die is simply because I feel one of the Seven is going to die in the last book and I feel it would make the most sense if Frank dies. In no way do I not like Frank he is one of my favorite of the Seven, so I'm not just saying he died because I don't like him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****I'm a terrible... I know. I can't believe it's taken me so long to update... On top of that this is definitely not my best chapter. I promise I have a semi good excuse though! I am currently trying to juggle around 5 activities (3 including sports) and schoolwork, sooo I've been super busy. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will be out next weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HP.**

* * *

"Malfoy was sorted pretty quickly," Ron commented.

"True... Do you have any idea why you were sorted in Gryffindor so quickly?" Hermione questioned.

Percy shrugged and started picking at his food. He really didn't know why he was placed in Gryffindor so quickly. Truthfully he was expecting Hufflepuff. Although, Percy was was extremely happy he didn't get placed in Slytherin. The looks that the Slytherins were giving everyone besides their own house members could definately rival those of the Ares cabin. Nico seemed like he might fit in better with the Slytherins rather than with the Gryffindors.

Mostly, the demigods ate their food in silence while all the other students chatted excitedly about what they did over the summer. It seemed as if the other students either didn't care about the new students or they were intimidated by Thalia's death stare that she was giving any and all boys who dare even glance in her direction.

"Thalia, can you please make your hate of boys a bit less obvious." Percy said quietly to the huntress.

Thalia now shifted her glare from a younger boy to Percy. "You know Percy, I don't really like the idea of breaking an oath I made to an immortal goddess," said Thalia, clearly annoyed. "But then again you don't seem to care. You basically have a death wish for wanting to face the wrath of Annabeth."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Please, girls have been fawning over you since the moment you stepped into the great hall."

"No, they are not."

"A few are practically drooling. Worse than you drool.."

"I do not drool!"

"Are you calling Annabeth a liar?"

Now that wasn't fair. Percy cursed under his breath in ancient greek. He absolutely resented that Thalia was good friends with Annabeth and would probably write weekly about what was going on with their task. Thalia wasn't exactly the happiest with Percy for dating Annabeth, so knowing her, she would probably exaggerate about the whole thing and say Percy was flirting with every girl in sight. Percy didn't want to imagine how many judo flips Annabeth would do to him. Well if she decided she would ever talk to him again that is.

"Uhh guys," Nico said, "don't mean to break up this very entertaining argument, but two of the girls who were staring at Percy just got up and are walking over here."

Percy turned around and sure enough a girl with wavy curly brown hair and another girl with very brown hair were walking toward them.

Before the demigods could do anything the two girls had reached them.

Hermione, who had previously been engaged in a conversation with Ron worrying about Harry turned to the two girls. "Hi Lavender, Pavarti."

The two girls completely ignored Hermione and kept their attention to Percy.

"Hi Perseus, I'm Lavender." the girl with wavy hair said.

"And I'm Pavarti." the other girl stated. "Since this is your first year in Hogwarts we thought maybe we could be your unofficial tour guides. The castle is very big and very easy to get lost in."

"Hi, you can call me Percy." he said, trying to think of a way to get put of the "tour".

All of the sudden Luna, who had appeared all of the sudden spoke up, "Percy has a girlfriend."

Lavender looked shooked. "You're dating Percy?" she asked, bewildered.

"No," said Luna serenly.

"That doesn't mean we can't give him a tour of the castle." Pavarti argued.

"I believe that is a Prefects job," piped up Hermione.

Percy mouthed a "thank you" to Hermione and the two girls walked away, defeated.

Then Percy rememebered Luna, who somehow knew he had a girlfriend.

"How did you know I have a girlfriend, Luna? And what are you doing over here?" Percy questioned the Ravenclaw.

"Oh it's very easy to tell," she said dreamily. "I came over to ask about your necklace, it is a charm to keep away nargles?" The blonde pointed to Percy's Camp Half-Blood necklace around his neck.

"Uhh.. No?"

"Oh okay," Luna said and skipped back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, mate." Ron said.

Hermione scolded Ron for talking with his mouth full and from the way she said it, it sounded like it was an often occurence.

Percy nodded and Thalia spoke on his behalf.

"They're in a fight right now though," Thalia explained. "That's why Percy looks like a lovesick fool."

He desperately wanted to correct Thalia and say everything was sushine and rainbows wih his relationship with Annabeth, but that wasn't true... at all.

Percy wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he could've sworn Hermione's face perked up a bit.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Neville asked, confused.

Nico chuckled. "No, they may be in a fight, but those to have been to the depths of Tar-" before Nico could continue his sentence Percy kicked his leg softly under the table. "they've been through a lot together," Nico corrected himself.

"Oh, right." Hermione said quickly before changing the subject. "I really wish Harry would show up."

As if on cue Harry Potter stepped into the great hall, a very bloody Harry Potter that is.

After he had passed the Hufflepuff table nearly everyone had stood up to get a look at him, including the demigods. Harry seemed very uncomfortable with all the attention and quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Hermione and Ron.

"Where've you - blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron as he not so subtly was goggling at Harry. But then again so was Percy and almost everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry said, as he grabbed a spoon to look at his refelction.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here -"

She raised a wand and muttered a spell. All of the blood that was on Harry's face dissapeared. Percy made a mental note to remember that spell. It would really come in handy at camp if Hecate let PErcy keep his magic once his task ended.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry what happened? We've been terrified!"

"More like you've been terrified." Nico mumbled, luckily Harry and Hermione didn't seem to hear him.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said curtly.

"But -"

"Not now Hermione," said Harry.

Percy didn't really know what happened to Harry and the only people he seemed to plan on telling were Hermione and Ron.

Since Harry had gotten there late when he tried to get some dinner, but it disappeared and turned into chocolate pudding.

"You missed the sorting anyway," said Hermione as Ron and Percy dived into the pudding.

Thalia scrunched her nose in disgust when she saw it, being A hunter of Artemis meant a very strict diet. (Percy knew really she was just acting and secretly wanted to eat the pudding.) Nico ate a few bites before pushing his plate away from him. The son of Hades had a miniscule stomach it seemed.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry as he took some sort of desert from a plate to eat.

"Most of the same, really... advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know. Percy, Thalia, and Nico got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh right I forgot they had to be sorted. Well welcome to the best house of them all! Dumbledore mention Voldemort at all?"

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? Can't be long now."

Harry and Hermione continued their conversation while a few other students would occaisionally introduce themselves or ask the demigods a few questions.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want with all of you?" Hermione asked directly the question at not only Harry, but the demigods, and Neville.

"All he wanted from us was to know what our parents do in America." said Nico for himself, Thalia, and Percy.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry," said Harry,

There they went again! Talking about the Ministry. Percy really wished someone would tell them what happened at this "Ministry" place. He racked his brain trying to think if Hecate's had said anything about it, but nothing came to mind.

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore stood up and almost everyone in the room became silent.

Everyone in the room gasped or gaped when they saw the black, dead looking hand. Dubledore gave a long speech (which Percy zoned out) and before he knew it, it was time to go to the Gryffindor Tower. Well for everyone besides the demigods, they had to have a meeting with Dumbledore in his office.

Percy thought Dumbledore seemed like a pretty cool Headmaster, but he wasn't sure he wanted to listen to him drone on, and on.


End file.
